Sylvan Ranger
Sylvan Ranger is one of the six veteran job classes available to the players of Heroica RPG at level 40 if they have successfully completed at least 10 quests or possess the Veteran's Badge. It is only available to those who started out as a ranger. These silent hunters deeply respect their environment, following the teachings of the Fey One. *'Additional Health:' +15 *'Weapons:' Sylvan rangers use the same equipment as rangers. *'Job Traits:' Animal Talk – Sylvan rangers are able to communicate with animals and monsters and gain information from them; Track Down – Sylvan rangers can successfully follow the traces of any person or monster they are after; Fellowship of the Forest – If there are other original rangers in the party, the sylvan ranger is hastened while the other original rangers become able to tame monsters as well. *'Battle Style:' Sylvan – Besides being great archers, the sylvan rangers can also tame monsters. #SHIELD: Ambush – The sylvan ranger shoots the enemy party 3-18 times with strength equal to their weapon power added to their level, ignoring all defenses as well as distance. The shots are divided as equally as possible among the enemy party, starting with the target and working down the list of enemies. #CRITICAL HIT/TAME WELL: The sylvan ranger attacks the target with strength equal to two times their weapon power added to their level. Optionally, the sylvan ranger can tame one beast-, plant- or vermin –type enemy to fight on the heroes’ side for the next six rounds (see Tamed Monsters). #HIT/TAME: The sylvan ranger attacks the target with strength equal to their weapon power added to their level. Optionally, the sylvan ranger can tame one beast-, plant- or vermin –type enemy to fight on the heroes’ side for the next three rounds (see Tamed Monsters). #AIM/TAME POORLY: The sylvan ranger focuses their shot to attack the target with strength equal to their weapon power only. Optionally, the sylvan ranger can tame one beast-, plant- or vermin –type enemy to fight on the heroes’ side for the next round (see Tamed Monsters). #DAMAGE: The sylvan ranger is struck by the opponent’s attack, optionally having failed to tame it. #SPECIAL DAMAGE: The sylvan ranger is struck by the opponent’s special skill, optionally having failed to tame it. Tamed Monsters Sylvan Rangers can tame beast-, plant- or vermin-type enemies for six, three or one round, depending on the roll. The tamed enemy will keep its level and health, and fight according to the sylvan ranger’s orders with the following skills: #SHIELD: The tamed monster uses their special skill. #HIT: The tamed monster deals damage equal to their level to the target. #HIT #HIT #DAMAGE: The tamed monster is struck by the opponent’s attack. #SPECIAL DAMAGE: The tamed monster is struck by the opponent’s special skill. If every other enemy is defeated while the monster is being controlled by the sylvan ranger, it will automatically give up its drops and leave the battle peacefully. If the tamed monster is defeated by the enemies, it will also give up its drops to the heroes. Otherwise the tamed monster will rejoin the enemy party after the taming period is over. Sylvan rangers can control multiple tamed enemies at the same time. Through the Fellowship of the Forest –trait, other original rangers can tame enemies as well, as long as they are in the same party with a sylvan ranger. Category:Job Classes